


Diga Meu Nome

by melliejellie



Series: Meu Querido [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, tsukihina established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: Kuroo knows that they've lingered in the bar after everyone else left far too long for this to still be innocent "catching up." With the way Tsukishima and Hinata's gazes are pinning him in place, he's sure they have plans for him tonight.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Meu Querido [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164833
Comments: 24
Kudos: 145





	Diga Meu Nome

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely a sequel to [Você Me Deixa Louco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412337) but can easily be read as a stand-alone fic. All you need to know is that post-Brazil Hinata is a force to be reckoned with and claims Tsukishima as his own a few days after returning to Japan.
> 
> I do not speak Portuguese. I dug deep into websites and did my best. If you speak Portuguese and have any advice, I will happily listen and make edits!
> 
> Also translations for the Portuguese I use is in the end note. Since Kuroo doesn't know the language, I think it reads better if you also discover at the end (unless you speak Portuguese, in which case _Olá! Estou aprendendo Português._ )

“Tsukishima had a crush on you in high school.” Hinata smirks, clearly bracing for playful retaliation from his boyfriend.

Instead, Tsukishima glances over at Hinata, warmth and adoration in his eyes as his features soften. Hinata glows under the attention and the rosiness on Tsukishima cheeks dips lower down his neck as they share a moment together. Kuroo looks down at the whiskey in his hands to give them some privacy, but he finds it hard to look away entirely. Both the drinks and their relationship seem to have brought out different sides of them.

When Tsukishima’s gaze finally lands Kuroo, his eyes are back to being as sharp and piercing as they’ve always been, even after drinks shared among friends. “I did,” he admits, “but clearly my taste has improved.”

Kuroo opens his mouth to retort, but Hinata beats him to it, “ _Obrigado meu querido_ , but I don’t know.” He looks at Kuroo appraisingly, something dark flashing through his eyes. “I get it.”

The joking, the teasing, the flirting all started innocently enough, but it’s late, too late, and Kuroo’s mind is clouded from the whiskey still lingering on his lips and the two sets of eyes now pinning him in place from across the table. Earlier in the night, old friends had gathered at a nearby bar after a MSBY match that Kuroo attended for the JVA, but gradually every single one of them has left, spare Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Hinata.

Kuroo won’t deny that it was pleasant to see how Tsukishima had grown up, filled out in all the right places, but Hinata was the biggest surprise, showing up every ounce the excitable man he was before, but wrapped in a muscular frame that had somehow learned to be devastatingly flirtatious. At some point in the night, everyone at their table had been subjected to Hinata’s bold and salacious attention and they laughed, including Kuroo.

But Kuroo’s not laughing now. The three of them have lingered at the bar far too long for him to believe that any of them intend on only catching up, and the tone of their conversation has shifted as their drinks sit forgotten on the table between them.

“ _Muito gostoso_ , wouldn’t you say, Kei?”

Tsukishima shrugs but his eyes narrow and he tugs his bottom lip between his teeth.

Kuroo watches as Hinata’s arm drifts closer to Tsukishima’s legs under the table. His lips curl into a smirk as Tsukishima shuts his eyes on a quick inhale, his lips parted on a sound he holds back with effort. Hinata stares at Kuroo while he very obviously delivers some sort of divine torture just out of view. Tsukishima gasps on a heavy exhale. All of it goes straight to Kuroo’s dick, jolts of anticipation rolling through his stomach. Hinata’s gaze is a challenge, an invitation. There’s no games anymore.

“ _Veja algo que você quer_?” Hinata asks Tsukishima without dragging his eyes away from Kuroo.

 _“Um pouco_ ,” Tsukishima replies when he returns to himself, letting his focus slip from Hinata back to Kuroo. There’s a heat in that gaze now, hotter than what was there before. A flip has switched between these two. “Kuroo-san, the bar is closing soon and—” Hiniata’s arm jerks under the table and Tsukishima’s words are cut short as he grits his teeth, his head gently tipping back and exposing the pale flesh on his neck, begging to be ruined.

Hinata finishes for him. “—and I live close by if you wanted to continue _catching up_.”

Kuroo downs the rest of his drink. He flashes a sly smirk of his own, his voice low and smooth when he replies, “I’d be an idiot to pass up such a _warm_ invitation.”

***

“There’s something you should know about Kei.” Hinata shoves his fingers back into his boyfriend’s ass and Tsukishima groans through gritted teeth on Hinata’s bed, his hands fisting the sheets where he’s perched on all fours with Hinata behind him.

“Mm, I’d love to learn.” Kuroo sits in an armchair along the wall in Hinata’s bedroom watching Hinata finger fuck his boyfriend open. The room is narrow and he’s close enough that he could move to the edge of the chair, lean forward, and drag his fingers across Tsukishima’s sweat-slick back like he wants to, but he doesn’t dare. He’s still in his suit, though he’s loosened his tie, but his cock is straining against the front of his slacks and he’s anything but comfortably as he sits there with one leg up, ankle on his knee, head resting on his open palm. He’s trying to look unaffected, but he’s only human, and the sight before him is—Kuroo reaches up to loosen his tie again.

“See, I like it when he fucks me. He’s got a great dick, Kuroo, and he fucks like he’s got something to prove.” Hinata slips in another finger beside the others and drives back inside. “But what I really like—” His eyes darken and he presses one hand down on Tsukishima’s back, knocking the other man down to his forearms. He groans appreciatively. “—is when Kei is happy. And he’s happiest when he’s fucked out of his mind. Isn’t that right, _meu querido_?”

Tsukishima moans, turning his head cradled on his forearms until he’s facing Kuroo. His eyes flutter open, lock with Kuroo’s and he answers as quick moans interrupt him with every twist of Hinata’s arm. “Ye-e-e-s.”

“It’s beautiful to watch him fall apart.” Hinata says to Kuroo, then presses his hand harder into Tsukishima’s back. “But we’re not there yet, are we?”

“No.” Tsukishima’s voice is low, his eyes bore into Kuroo’s as he says, “I need more.” Kei smirks like he knows how good they look together, like he knows how beautiful he is stretched out on the bed and taking what Hinata gives him, like he knows that Kuroo wants to do more than watch.

“More than just me?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima sighs, his eyes closing as Hinata grunts with effort behind him.

“You want Kuroo to fuck you stupid, too?”

Tsukishima’s eyes flash open, his pupils blown wide as they meet Kuroo’s once again. “Yes.”

Kuroo feels a shudder roll down his spine as heat pools in his stomach, want coursing through his body. He shifts in the chair again, trying to find a way to sit with his cock hard in his slacks. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes.

“You want that Kuroo?”

Kuroo has no idea how Hinata gained this much bravado in Brazil, but _god_ does he want to know. He nods robotically, unable to even glance away from the Tsukishima that’s appeared before him, so much more open, willing, _wanting_ than Kuroo could imagine. Slowly he reaches down to palm himself through his slacks and groans through his teeth, “I want to do so much to you right now.”

“Good,” Hinata says.

Kuroo’s eyes snap to Hinata, staring as he withdraws his fingers and sits down at the edge of the bed, grabbing hold of Tsukishima waist and tugging the taller man towards him. Tsukishima’s feet slide to the floor and he stands briefly to stretch his arms high above his head, his back to both of him, long, slender lines of strong muscle under silky skin.

“ _Perfeito_ ,” Hinata purrs, reverently running his hands up Tsukishima’s back before one hand slides down and grips into the meat of his ass, his fingertips digging divets into his backside. He looks over his shoulder to the side at Kuroo. “I have a few more things you should learn about him first.”

Kuroo’s fingers wrap around the arm of the chair, his knuckles turning white. He steadies his voice, pulls his expression into something more controlled than the unbridled desire he bets is plain as day across his face now. “You’ve got my attention.”

Hinata’s grip slides into a sharper smirk before he turns back to Tsukishima, his hand massaging Tsukishima’s ass, moving with purpose until his thumb slips in the lube towards his entrance. Hinata puts pressure there and tugs his cheeks open wider, exposing more of him, slick with lube and ready to be filled.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “Quit playing.”

Hinata laughs, the sound deep and rumbling, then he grabs Tsukishima’s waist and yanks him back and down to where he’s holding his cock, ready to slip inside. Kuroo holds his breath as Tsukishima slides down and Hinata splits him open in one swift motion until Tsukishima’s on his lap, his lips parted as he gulps down air.

“Take your time, _meu querido._ ”

“No. I know what I want,” Tsukishima fires back, spreading his long legs wide over Hinata’s lap and planting his feet on the floor.

Hinata leans back on his elbows and looks at Kuroo. “He likes to be in control, that’s not a surprise.” His face contorts as Tsukishima starts to move, the first hits of pleasure tearing apart Hinata’s composure.

Kuroo finds that he’s no longer reclining in the chair. He’s leaning forward, elbows on his knees, breathing hard as he watches Tsukishima fuck himself on Hinata’s cock, watches his thighs flex with the effort of holding himself up and slamming back down.

Hinata shifts his hips and Tsukishima stops moving, reaches back to lightly hit Hinata’s hard stomach, and hisses a warning, “Stop moving.”

“As you wish.” Hinata closes his eyes and relaxes back on his elbows, his head dipping back as Tsukishima bounces on his cock, the bedframe creaking with every slam of Tsukishima’s ass against Hinata’s hips.

With parted lips, Kuroo watches Hinata lose that air of control, sees his jaw going slack, hears his first moan of the night wrack through his body and pour from his lips, the sound long and low. Hinata sits up again and skates his fingers up and down Tsukishima’s back, his eyes focused on where the two of them are connected.

Kuroo’s attention is there now, too. He can’t stop himself. Their moans and the slick slap of skin on skin has him straining to keep himself in check. He doesn’t know what he wants to do in this moment, but he wants to do _something_. He can’t remember the last time he was this hard, this desperate for some kind of release. He doesn’t dare stroke himself now, afraid that he’d end this evening earlier than he wants.

“You want to touch?”

Hinata’s voice snaps him back to the present, to this room, to the reality of being in a room with two former rivals and watching them fuck. Kuroo can’t see him, but he can hear the pleased grin in Hinata’s voice.

“Yes.”

“Soon.”

He feels Hinata’s hand on his cheek and his head whips to the side. Kuroo knows how he must look, eyes wide, mouth open, so eager and consumed by his lust.

“But not yet because the most important thing you need to know about Kei is that even though he loves control—” Hinata wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s middle, stalling his movements. “—he likes it more when you take it away.”

Swiftly Hinata leverages his foot on the bed and flips them over, dragging Tsukishima farther up on the bed in the process. The moment his back hits the mattress, Tsukishima smirks and wraps his legs around Hinata. He pushes back, challenging the switch, but Hinata laughs and meets his effort with his own, their strength on display as they grapple for control. It’s clear that either of them could win, but Tsukishima’s the first to relax into it. Hinata grinds down on top of him, lowering his body until they crash together in a passionate kiss, rocking together on the bed as they lick into one another’s mouths.

When Hinata pulls away to hover above him, Tsukishima trails his fingers lightly up Hinata’s chest. “I let you take control away.”

“Because you know I can pin you here as long as I want.”

“You know I could flip you over, ride you like before.”

“Then do it.” Hinata grins, all teeth and a piercing glare.

“Don’t want to.” Tsukishima sighs like he’s bored and pulls himself higher up on the bed. “You’re being rather slow tonight.”

“Maybe I want to entertain our guest.”

Kuroo’s hand grips tighter into the armrest.

Tsukishima lazily rolls his head to the side, looking right at Kuroo as he smirks and says, “Who cares what he wants right now?” He locks his powerful thighs around Hinata’s back and yanks him closer, turning back to stare at Hinata. “I only care about what I want now.”

Hinata’s expression sparks with delight and desire. He slips his hands under Tsukishima’s ass and hoists him up higher, slowly pressing his cock inside. “ _Vou meter em você ate você gritar meu nome_.”

“Do it,” Tsukishima orders and it’s the last coherent thing he says before Hinata slams in fully and punches the air from his lungs.

Kuroo doesn’t hide his panting breaths, his own low groans as he stares at the sight of Hinata driving his cock into Tsukishima as hard as he can. There’s no need to when Tsukishima and Hinata’s moans are louder than any sound he’s making now. They’re both entirely different people now. Rough. Wild. Reckless.

Hinata grips his hands into Tsukishima’s legs and forcefully pulls them up to his shoulders. He digs one foot into the bed for leverage and slams into Tsukishima, deeper this time judging by the way Tsukishima cries out. Hinata groans and keeps a punishing pace, his foot slipping as he fucks him harder, faster.

“ _Diga meu nome_ ,” Hinata growls.

“No. Harder,” Tsukishima demands in response.

He’s pressed into the bed as Hinata lifts his hips higher, shows his strength as he maneuvers them until Tsukishima’s nearly tipped onto his side facing Kuroo. Hinata’s knee and foot scramble for purchase on the bed as he pounds into Tsukishima’s ass.

Tsukishima yells and the sound drags a louder moan from Kuroo’s body, but if either of them hear it, they don’t make any indication. They’re lost in one another now, both their faces twisted as they chase that sweet release.

One of Hinata’s hand slides from Tsukishima’s leg and wraps around his cock. “ _Diga meu nome,_ ” he says again, voice demanding as he strokes Tsukishima’s cock in rapid, rough flicks of his wrist.

Tsukishima cries out again, eyes shut, garbled words lost on his lips.

“ _Mais alto_.”

“Ah-ah-Sho-Shoyou,” Tsukishima moans, the sounds of Hinata’s name ripped from his body as Hinata works his cock faster in his skilled hand.

Kuroo’s not sure where he wants to look, torn between the view of Tsukishima quickly coming undone and Hinata, face pinched with determination. It’s all too much and he whips off his tie, throws his jacket to the floor and dangerously palms his own desperate cock before yanking his hand away.

His eyes settle on Tsukishima, reduced to nothing but yelling and long, drawn-out moans. Kuroo can see it in his face, in the way the muscles of his chest twitch and tighten. He’s moments from reaching his peak and Kuroo wants to see it, wants to see that composure well and truly broken. His cock jumps and he’s painfully hard now, but he can only focus on Tsukishima now.

Tsukishima bites his lip and a tear slips from his screwed shut eyes and trickles down his cheek to the bed. Another quickly follows as he shouts Hinata’s name again and again. And then he’s painting his own chest and the bed below in ribbons of white, tears streaking his face as Hinata pounds him through his release.

But even as his cock spills the last of it, Hinata doesn’t relent, not for a second. He lifts Tsukishima’s spent body into another position and loses himself in his desire to tip over the edge. Tsukishima cries silent tears, his lips parted as little but whispers and choked back sobs escape.

Kuroo knows Tsukishima has to be oversensitive, maybe to the point of pain, but the way he just takes it, loose and pliant under Hinata’s touch sends him reeling. He can’t take it anymore. While Hinata growls like something wild, thrusting with an impossible amount of energy coiled in that strong, compact body, Kuroo undoes his belt with shaky hands and slips his zipper down just enough to reach into his boxers and stroke himself. He shouts as his body trembles, feet pressing into the floor as his hips buck up from the chair. His cock is hard and red from being so long ignored and he can already feel himself seeking release. He risks a few more strokes before clamping his hand tight around the base of his cock to hold everything back.

Hinata drives deeper into him and Tsukishima’s tears wet the sheets below his blissed out face until finally, _finally_ Hinata yells and ends his reckless pace with a few erratic thrusts. He moans, something beautiful and deep as he spills into his Tsukishima’s waiting body.

They both gasp for breath in the aftermath and Kuroo risks a few more pumps of his cock before he grips the base again, holding everything back as he remembers Hinata’s words, _soon_.

Hinata pulls out and lovingly sets Tsukishima down on the bed, gentle and sweet after all the sin they’ve shared. The sharp contrast takes a bit of the edge off for a second, but Kuroo’s far too wound up to be anything but needy at this point.

Hinata rolls to Tsukishima’s side and caresses his face, gently moving Tsukishima to face him. Still panting, he whispers, “ _Meu amor_ , you’re so good for me. Perfect, always perfect.” He stokes his thumb across Tsukishima’s cheeks, wiping the tears from his face. Tsukishima’s beyond words and lies there, catching his breath until Hinata kisses him again, tenderly this time, messier because Tsukishima’s too boneless to move as he melts into the bed.

When Hinata’s gaze finds Kuroo again, he licks his lips, lifting his head up from the bed. “Your turn.”

Kuroo stares at him in disbelief. He stutters, “W-with him—that. Like that?”

“That’s how he likes it.” He turns to look at Tsukishima, their lips nearly touching. “Isn’t that right?”

It takes a moment, but Tsukishima nods slightly.

“I think Kuroo needs to hear you say it. He’s waited so long. He’s been so good, too.”

The praise sends an unexpected jolt of want straight to his dick.

“Yes,” the word rushes out of Tsukishima in a heated whisper.

“Yes, what?” Hinata gently guides Tsukishima by the chin to face Kuroo again.

Slowly Tsukishima’s eyes flutter open. “Yes I want you to fuck me, Kuroo.”

Kuroo jumps up the chair, unable to hold himself back any longer. Hinata grins at his eagerness but Kuroo doesn’t, can’t care. He rounds the edge of the bed, standing at the end with his slacks sliding down his hips, his cock hard and ready.

He takes a moment to enjoy the sight before him, Tsukishima sprawled out on the bed, covered in his own cum with Hinata’s slowly dripping out of his hole. He groans, the sound feral and foreign even to him, and grips the base of his cock again, willing himself to close his eyes and breathe, make this last.

Something light bounces off his chest and he opens his eyes to see a wrapped condom and some lube on the foot of the bed.

“He’s messy so you won’t need much more lube, but I’m the only one who gets to feel _all_ of him.”

At Hinata’s possessive tone, Tsukishima whimpers and reaches for him. Hinata’s sharp grin softens and he pushes back Tsukishima’s sweaty bangs and peppers his skin with gentle kisses.

Kuroo rolls on the condom and slicks himself up, gritting his teeth at the pressure, that promise of a release, but he pauses when he looks at the two of them, unsure of what to do.

Under the warmth of Hinata’s kisses, Tsukishima glances down through half-lidded eyes, his lips curling into a lazy smirk. He lifts one knee and then the other before spreading himself wide, more of Hinata’s cum dripping out of him. “What are you waiting for—” He pauses, making sure he has Kuroo’s full attention before Tsukishima lets his name fall slowly from his lips. “Kuroo-san?”

Hinata makes a sound like a held back laugh and he tilts Tsukishima’s face towards him. “I have an idea, _meu querido_.” He presses one more kiss to Tsukishima’s forehead before he rolls onto his back beside him. He pats his chest and grins. “Come here so I can still have you and Kuroo gets to have you on your knees. You look so good like that.”

Kuroo bites his lip hard as he watches Tsukishima drape his body over his boyfriend before rising up on strong but shaking arms and legs. Hinata knocks his legs wider and Tsukishima groans, falling forward onto his forearms, his face pressed beside Hinata’s, his ass high in the air. He looks back over his shoulder, Hinata’s teeth grazing his lip. “Well? Get on with it.”

Kuroo shakes himself from where he’s frozen in place, his dick still throbbing in his hand where he’s holding it back. He feels better now, less keyed up and on the verge of spilling early, but he knows he’s not going to last long, that there’s no way he can fuck him the way Hinata has, and only hopes Tsukishima is merciful later in his inevitable critiques.

He climbs onto the bed, slacks low on his hips, and yanks his ironed dress shirt up his body so he can look down and watch himself sink into Tsukishima’s messy hole. “So fucking wet,” he swears as Tsukishima’s heat and Hinata’s cum surround his cock and pull him in deeper. He’s purposefully slow, wanting to sink himself balls-deep in that ass before he gives himself over to the barely contained want that’s boiled inside of him this whole time.

Kuroo drinks in the sounds of Tsukishima’s whimpering moans, even as Hinata greedily licks into Tsukishima’s mouth and swallows those perfect noises guiding Kuroo further in. Tsukishima’s loose and open, so he slides in quicker than meant to, pressing his groin against Tsukishima’s tight ass and letting out a rumbling groan from deep in his chest at the feeling.

“Shouyou,” Tsukishima sighs, kissing Hinata back with a renewed intensity.

But that’s not what Kuroo wants to hear. He wants to hear his own name from Tsukishima’s lips and he’ll do his damndest to earn it. He sinks his fingers into Tsukishima’s flesh, gripping his hips forcefully and draws his cock back out. He can’t fuck him just the way Hinata does, but Kuroo’s so wound up, he knows once he begins there’s no slowing him down.

Kuroo thrusts back in hard, a shiver running through his body at the punched out groan he hears. And he lets go. He fucks Tsukishima as he throws his head back and moans, pulling Tsukishima to meet every desperate snap of his hips. He doesn’t pull out. Doesn’t want to leave this feeling. He shallowly thrusts, angling his hips until he finds the motion that has Tsukishima’s fingers twisting in the sheets. Below him there’s a deep moan and Kuroo knows he’s found what he needs and he so badly wants to make Tsukishima ride that line between pleasure and oversensitive pain for as long as he can, but there’s no way he’ll last as long as Hinata. He’s seen too much, wanted too much already.

Kuroo drives in faster, hitting that spot that makes Tsukishima’s legs tremble below him again and again. He listens to the way Tsukishima’s moans, his cries for more grow higher in pitch as his own body pools with heat, coils tight and seeks release. Kuroo grits his teeth and digs his fingers in harder, fucking into him with everything he can.

Tsukishima’s back dips as he shouts and sinks against Hinata’s body. Over his shoulder, Hinata locks eyes with Kuroo, Hinata’s arm moving, no doubt working to pull another orgasm from his boyfriend as Kuroo drives in harder even as his thighs burn and his dick threatens to spill early. He drives in faster, body aching with the effort and the need for release, but he wants to draw more beautiful sounds from Tsukishima lips, wants to see if he can make a tear roll down his silky skin.

“ _Diga o nome dele_ ,” Hinata whispers roughly into Tsukishima’s ear, his gaze still trained on Kuroo.

Tsukishima cries out, the sound loud over the slick slide of skin on skin. Tsukishima’s body shudders. He gasps and then relaxes as Hinata slips his occupied hand free, a grin on his lips.

Tsukishima seals Kuroo’s fate. “Mmm,” he hums against Hinata’s skin, “ _oh_ , Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s hips stutter and his climax hits him in a rush, a wave cresting over him and drowning him in pleasure so immense that it shakes through him over and over as he pounds Tsukishima’s ass until the last of his cum fills the condom and he dips his head forward to catch his breath. Slowly he pulls his fingers from Tsukishima’s hips and takes his time gliding back out, savoring the last of what he’s been offered, what he’s been allowed to _take_.

Tsukishima falls against Hinata completely, and his boyfriend wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s back and holds him.

Kuroo ties off the condom and stuffs himself back into his slacks. His shirt sticks to his sweaty skin. With heavy, panting breaths, he returns to his body. He slumps back into the chair where all this started, letting himself stare at the two of them entwined on the bed, rocking slowly against one another as they make out leisurely, like they have all the time in the world. Kuroo saves in his mind’s eye what he can before he leaves and this all becomes a horny memory he won’t soon forget.

“ _Você é muito fofo_ ,” Hinata whispers when they slide apart, his voice so quiet Kuroo nearly misses it, though he still has no idea what Hinata’s said the whole night.

Tsukishima smiles, a light laugh on his lips before he kisses the tip of Hinata’s nose and rolls to the side, onto his back where he stretches his arms above his head, his eyes closing again.

Hinata sits up, his eyes wandering up Kuroo’s body before they reach his eyes. “Hope you enjoyed yourself.”

“Most fun I’ve had in a while.” Kuroo smirks.

“Then we’ll see you next time you’re in town?”

“What?” Kuroo sputters.

Tsukishima laughs at him from behind Hinata. “He means do you want to fuck one of us again?”

For all his carefully constructed composure he’s built up over the years, nothing prepared Kuroo for this. “Yes. Definitely. Yes. Very yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes!  
> Obrigado - thank you  
> Meu querido - my dear/term of endearment  
> Muito gostoso - so hot/sexy  
> Veja algo que você quer? - See something you want?  
> Um pouco - a little  
> Perfeito - perfect  
> Vou meter em você ate você gritar meu nome - I'll fuck you until you scream my name  
> Diga meu nome - say my name  
> Mais alto - louder  
> Meu amor - my love  
> Diga o nome dele - say his name  
> Você é muito fofo - you're so cute
> 
> This all happened because someone suggested "just add hinata!" to make a polyship and I thought of krtskhn + crying during sex and the smut demon wouldn't let me go. I wrote this in one day.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks make me smile! (And I always reply to comments...even if it takes me a while!)
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie). I scream about haikyuu and post story threads, too!


End file.
